What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Pebble and the Penguin/Drake
Drake is the main antagonist in the 1995 movie The Pebble and the Penguin. He is voiced by Tim Curry. Background Physical Appearance Drake is more muscular than any natural penguin, and more similar to a wolf like appearance (the head). with a red/ magenta cape, and blue loin cloth, makes him look macho and more attractive to the ladies, he like other Penguins in the film has fingers. Personality Drake is an evil and cold-hearted penguin who wants to marry Marina. He is shown to be snide and sarcastic, especially when he calls Hubie a nerd. He is not above bullying when it comes to getting what he wants. Role in Film At the beginning of the film, Drake was seen spying on Hubie and Marina. He wants Marina to be his wife and have the smartest the strongest the bravest and best looking children he ever wanted! When Hubie got the pebble he cruelly tripped him. He drops Hubie into the water. After the attack, Drake was with his minions on the ice and Drake wants Marina to be his mate but Marina refuses. He gives her a choice to stick with him or be banished. Eight days away until the ceremony, he was in his lair eating bones with the skua birds and reminded them that Hubie is a Leopard Seal meal, ensuring that Hubie will never return and that Marina is his. a few days later, he was seen asking Marina about the plan about the mating season. Marina still refuses despite his stubborn objection and relentless insistence. After Hubie got away from the killer whales, Drake began carrying Marina down the stairs towards the Full Moon Mating Ceremony when he suddenly heard a loud voice and to his shock to find that it was Hubie assuming for sure that he was dead. Drake started to challenge him intent on making sure he stays dead. Hubie was about to charge him, but Drake brutally slammed him with his arm knocking Hubie unconscious. After Hubie gets up, he fights Drake. With every blow Drake made, Hubie countered his attack knocking him down the stairs. When Marina tried to get to Hubie, Drake grabbed still intent on carrying her off against her will. Hubie then bit his leg causing Drake to scream in pain. Enraged, he attempts to finish off Hubie but proves futile with every kick Hubie threw back at him. Drake dives at Hubie but ended getting sucker-punched in the face, completely dazed. Hubie then kicked Drake off the stairs and he fell down to the chasm presumably to his death. Drake reappears lifting a boulder Marina was on in an attempt to crush Hubie, only to killed from being crushed under the falling rocks of His tower. Trivia * Drake is very much like Gaston in Disney's "Beauty and the Beast": he is admired by every girl except the leading lady, he intends to get rid of the male hero so he can have her, he is interested in her just for being the most beautiful, and his fate is death. * Drake was the third Don Bluth villain to wear a cape, after Jenner and Grand Duke. * He was played by Tim Curry, who voiced Slagar the Cruel, who was the main antagonist of the book Mattiemo, the cartoon version of the book. Tim Curry also portrayed Hexxus in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest,''Forte in ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, The Mouse King in Barbie and the Nutcracker, The Cardinal in The Three Musketeers and Archibald Ironfist from Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars. * Drake is one of the only four villains to die at the end, along with Jenner, Sharptooth, Rasputin (although Rasputin is implied to become an undead in the beginning of the movie). * Drake has fingers and white teeth, which is quite strange because penguins do not have them. * Drake has gray face markings whilst the other penguins have black faces * The directing animator for Drake was John Pomeroy who did the Firebird the antagonist from the final segment of Fantasia 2000. * The line "Marina is mine" is similar to the line used by Gaston when fighting the Beast near the end of Beauty and the Beast. Infact his persona is similar to Gaston. * He has a more sadistic method than Gaston, and is the second villain to be a bird, After the Grand Duke of Owls. * Drake is also similar to Evil Manta from The Little Mermaid episodes. * He is also similar to Ruber from Quest for Camelot, like the Body Design, and a charming British accent. * He resembles and could be modeled after the villainous rooster Chanticler battled in the beggining of Rock-a-Doodle.